Someone to Listen
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Tony has a bit to much to drink and stumbles his way into the room of Captain America who has recently been fished out of the ocean and ends up rambling because the best listener in an unconscious body.


Warning: This story contains swearing, references to homosexual interests, homophobic insults, and vaguely implies a father beat his teen son.

* * *

Tony stumbles his way into the room, ping ponging between various sturdy walls and tables as to keep himself standing. He looked up in slight confusion, sences disoriented as he tried to decipher where he was and how to get back to his Workshop. He cursed at the unfamiliar terrain of The S.H.I.L.E.D. base. It didn't take long, even with the intoxicated haze over his mind, to notice the large body lying atop the bed.

"Still not up huh?" Tony asked the unconscious body. "We do all this work to drag you out of the ocean and you can't even say thank you? How ungrateful are you?"

"You disappeared in the middle of a war that you said you'd win, make dozens of men spend the rest of their lives searching for you, and when we finally find you you don't give two shits and just keep sleeping."

With a fair bit of effort Tony pushed himself off of the desk he was holding on to so he could stumble his way to the captain's bedside.

"You know," Tony started in a much lighter tone. "my dad spent years looking for you. He was too busy looking for your frozen ass to even bother with me."

Tony's voice began to rise in anger as memories flashed by in small increments.

"That's right I was second fiddle to a dead guy. Not that you're dead, no you're just hibernating. How the hell does a guy 50 feet under ice still hold people's attention for so long. Oh I know it's because you're Captain fuckin' America."

Tony says dramatically with the sloppy wave of his hands.

"The Hitler Puncher, America's Savior, Mr. Perfect. And you know what?"

Tony pointed a judging finger at the unresponsive body.

"How dare you look fucking gorgeous after being under ice for so long. I take a five-minute nap and I look like shit but you sleep with the fishes for 70 odd years and you come out looking like a god damn supermodel, what the hell."

After that outburst Tony calms down a bit and sinks to his knees beside the bed.

"You know," Tony started as one hand lifted to gently brush aside some of the perfectly kept golden locks. "I had a giant crush on you for the longest time. I even jerked off to you a few times. Isn't that disgusting?" Tony asked with a self-deprecating chuckle.

"Aren't I just some AIDS ridden gay?" Tony quoted. "Aren't you and all your American badassery going to do something about it? Beat the gay out of me?"

"You know Dad was such a fucking prick about the whole thing. As long as I kept my mouth shut then he acted like it didn't exist but, sure as shit, he'd rip me a new one if I even hinted at it. And even though you two were supposedly the best of friends, I kind of hoped that you wouldn't be a homophobic jackass like him."

For a moment Tony went quiet, a hand gently running through the olders hair.

"Is it really so bad that I think your the most amazing thing ever?" Tony asked "And I don't just mean your looks. Not that you aren't drop-dead gorgeous with those large muscles and your smooth skin, that tiny waist of yours, and a face that's a mix between a stone statue of a Greek god and a god damn golden retriever."

Tony said as his eyes drifted down and up the captain's body, a warm sensation curling into the pit of his stomach.

"But from the hours I spent listening to Dad brag about you I practically know you personally. Stern and determined but level-headed and willing to listen. A fierce leader but also gentle guy. And apparently very open, not making assumptions on people's worth just because they were a girl or had different coloured skin or..." Tony faded off into thought as the back of his finger lightly brushed against the blondes cheek.

"You wouldn't beat me down like he did would you? Even though I'm a cock sucking sinner you'd at least hear me out right?"

Tony's eyelids start to feel a bit heavy as tears begin to form.

"You wouldn't throw me out, wouldn't send me to all those places to try and fix me right? You wouldn't mind that I thought you where adorable."

Tony goes quiet as tears trickle down his cheek.

"Then again just look at me. If you aren't turned off by the fact that I'm a guy you will be because of my drinking, or maybe because I'm just too selfish, or maybe because I'm just some womanizer, or just some pompous dick head riding on the tail of my father's success." Tony again quoted.

"The great Captain America, Steve Rogers is just too far out of my league."

Again the inventor went quiet because his tired mind and body decided it was about time to turn in for the night whether he was in bed or not. Tony studied the captain's soft features and made a rash decision.

"Not like I'm ever going to get this chance again." He mumbled to himself as he leaned over the mattress and placed his lips gently on the corner of the captains.

"God dad would have beaten the shit out of me if he were alive right now." Despite the sad statement Tony couldn't push down the smile on his lips.

Within seconds Tony's head felt too heavy and he let it rest on the captains chest. It may have been a bit of an awkward position but the inevitable pain in the morning would be worth it because he was just to desperate for warmth and comfort at the moment.

It took only a minute for Tony to pass out and a few more before a hand raised to brush it's fingers through his messy hair.

"Oh god." Came a woman's voice causing Steve's head to snap up to the bedrooms entrance. "I'm so sorry." Miss Potts quickly apologized. "Usually when he drinks he stays in his workshop I didn't think he'd stumbled his way into here."

"It's alright." Steve assured in a soft tone, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man beside him.

"Did he wake you?" The redhead asked as she slowly approached. "I know you where not feeling to well after rising from your comma this afternoon."

"Yes but I don't mind. I'm glad I got to hear what he had to say." Steve explained as he slowly slid out from under Tony and took a seat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Oh no, did he blather on to you? I'm so sorry when he gets enough drinks into him he tends to treat everyone like his therapist. Did he say something that upset you?"

"Honestly? Yes, there were a few things that I wasn't happy to hear but I think it would be best if I spoke about it with him when he's sobered up." Steve then stood. "But for now I think it's best if he gets some rest. Seems like he's had a rough time." Slowly and with the utmost care the captain scooped younger into his arms and lifted him up, cradling the man to his chest. "Now if you wouldn't mind Miss Potts, could you please show me to his bedroom."

"Of course this way." Pepper said a bit taken off-guard to see her boss and friend be lifted up so effortlessly. "I'm sorry again for all the trouble Tony must have caused you." She apologized as she led the blond down the hall.

"No." Steve said with the light shake of his head. "I should be the one apologizing for all the trouble I have caused him. I'll be sure to make it up to him, any way I can."

This story started as a silly sleeping beauty kind of spoof where a drunk Tony rambles about a still unconscious Steve being sleeping beauty and kissing him as a joke but then Steve actually wakes up. But then it took a dark and sad turn.

Hope you like it anyway. ^^;

I don't own anyone mentioned in this story.


End file.
